1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optics and, more specifically, to an embossed lens having properties that when combined and inserted into a flashlight in replacement to the existing flashlights lens, augments the passing light from the flashlight into a projection having predefined shape, orientation and color themes for the typical application of presenting to viewers a symbol or logo for organizations typically in the genera of fraternities, sororities, political parties and other symbolically representable groups. The surface of the lens consists primarily of a clear or tinted region used as a primary backdrop during projection and composing the majority of the lenses mass while embossed thereupon this region are differentiating embossed portions used to create visual differences in the projected image using contrasting color and shape on the clear or tinted region to produce a diverse amount of possible configurations utilizing these color and shape patterns originating from the embossment responsible for the changes of these projections when light is passed through this diverse medium and projected to a surface. Additionally, the present invention may be provided with indicia to present to the viewer which way the lens should be inserted into the flashlight to clear confusion that may arise due to the mirrored appearance of the lens when installed on to the flashlight, while functioning the light is projected through the back side that appears correct to the eye and when light is passed through produces the image is in its correct predetermined placement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other optical devices designed for projection. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,644 issued to Dollison, et al. on Jul. 3, 1923.
Another patent was issued to Fuchs on Dec. 30, 1952 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,313. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,490 was issued to Emerson on Jun. 19, 1956 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 19, 1961 to Mainzer as U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,123.
Another patent was issued to Schoniger on Jun. 25, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,258. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,491 was issued to Kwiathowski on Sep. 21, 1993. Another was issued to Ashall on May 6, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,968 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 17, 1999 to Lee U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,979.
Another patent was issued to Sugawara on Jul. 8, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,714. Yet another German patent No. DE 4,005,480 was issued to Siegfried on Sep. 30, 1990. Another was issued to TBI concepts, L. L. C. on Feb. 19, 1998 as PCT No. WO98/06974